That One Night
by StrawberryCakeandBlueMoon
Summary: Just a Katarina and Garen one shot. Warning: Kinda cheesy.


**The first and possibly only League fanfic I will write.**

All of Katarina's blades were hung on the wall above her bed in the Institute of War. Shiny, sharp, and clean; just the way she liked. She stepped back, admiring the beauty of it. Katarina glanced at the reflection the weapons provided. The Noxian tilted her head, transfixed at the crimson waterfall that stopped at her hips. She would have studied herself more, if the door had not burst open. Her sister, Cassiopeia, stood at the doorway.

"Wouldn't kill to knock," Katarina said.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes, remembering the last time she knocked. All of her sister's daggers had been pointed at her and she had malicious smile on her face. "We have an event tonight," she reminded.

"Oh, right. When is it?" the Sinister Blade asked.

"I thought assassins had good memory. Or at least you used to."

"I only remember _important _things. For example, how to kill someone without getting caught."

"Banquet, sponsored by the Institute of War."

"Do we have to?"

"It's mandatory."

"Fine, get out."

Cassiopeia left the room, leaving Katarina alone. She walked over to her closet, debating what to wear. A party for all champions... Chances were that it was going to be chaotic and possibly bloody. She decided on a light blue dress with a slit on the side. Then, she tied up her hair with a matching blue ribbon. Last of all, she strapped her daggers to her thigh. Just in case a fight broke out. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she looked okay or not.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts. "You ready?" Brown waves poked out of the door frame. Cassiopeia slithered into Katarina's room. She had taken off her headdress and was wearing a dark green dress.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The Du Couteau sisters and a sulky Talon walked the main room. Many other champions had already came. Talon resumed his usual position at all social events, standing in the darkest corner. The sisters wandered around, unsure what to do.<p>

"What was the point of this?" Katarina asked.

"I believe it was, 'to remind the our fellow champions that we are united'."

"As if we were."

"I think it was directed more at Noxus and Demacia, especially after your game."

The Sinister Blade rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"You killed Xin Zhao."

"We're supposed to kill the other team."

"All your kills were Xin."

"I didn't get that many, though."

"Your score was 24/13/9."

"Well, Demacia sucks. I admit some are good, but not good enough."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Demacian's don't play dirty."

Garen had overheard the conversation. Well, the last two sentences in their conversation.

Katarina turned to him. "We use _tactics._"

"You mean, you cheat."

"Tactics. Unlike you idiots who rely on strength, we actually use something called the _brain._"

"At least we fight fair."

"Again, tactics."

The Noxian and Demacian continued arguing. Cassiopeia stood off to the side, watching her sister verbally abuse someone.

"TACTICS!"

"UNFAIR TACTICS!" Garen then realized his mistake.

"Oh, so you admit we use tactics?"

"Unfair ones." He mentally slapped himself.

"They're all the same. Fair or not. We have skills."

Garen tried to stand his ground. This conversation was conflicting with all of his beliefs. He knew Noxians had good skills and they certainly knew how to use their surroundings. He _respected _Katarina, but she was talking trash about Demacia. How was he, the Might of Demacia, supposed to defend his kingdom and beat the notorious Du Couteau at her own game? The answer: he couldn't.

He glanced at her, smirk on her lips, arms folded across her chest. If anything, he hated her smirk the most.

"You done staring?" Cassiopeia asked. She knew Garen had some sort of feelings for her sister, but she didn't need to witness the awkward situation.

Garen flushed red and Katarina laughed at the position he was in. The serpent woman slithered away, smiling.

"Back to our conversation. Noxian's have skills, Demacia sucks, end of story."

"We'll continue this another time."

Silence. Both stood where they were, occasionally looking around. Garen kept looking at Lux, who was talking with Ezreal.

"She's old enough. You don't have to be so protective," the crimson haired woman said.

He turned to her, frowning. "She's my younger sister. It is my duty-"

"Save it for someone else. Blondie's old enough." Katarina glanced at Garen's face, which was split between anger and confusion.

Another silence. Lux stopped talking to Ezreal and came over.

"Garen, stop it. I'm not that little girl anymore."

"Lux, I care about you." - Katarina rolled her eyes here - "I don't want someone to break your heart."

"You mean, you don't want me to end up like you?"

Garen's face went pale for a split second, but he quickly recovered. "Lux..." he warned.

"Admit it! We all know!"

"Luxanna Crownguard!"

The Lady of Luminosity became angry. A rare event.

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes of shouting at each other, both brother and sister had calmed down. Katarina had watched the whole thing. And learned some secrets.<p>

"I'm sorry, Garen," apologized Lux.

Garen embraced his younger sister. They pulled away and the blonde left the scene.

"Was all that true?" After hearing some surprising things, she wanted the truth.

The Demacian looked away and replied, "Yes."

"Are you lying?" Instinctively, she reached for her daggers.

"No. Why would I?"

Katarina relaxed her stance and lead him outside.

The cool night air eased both of them. Katarina sat on the steps and paused for a minute before interrogating Garen.

"Everything about me is true?"

"Yes."

"Say it to my face."

Garen internally groaned and began. "Katarina Du Couteau, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I... I... love-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it! Don't say it to me!" Despite her words, Garen smiled.

"So... Do you feel the same?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Garen sighed. This woman was going to be the death of him.

**Katarina's outfit was inspired by ShiNaa's comic, Trust. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
